Mephisto
is one of the main antagonists of the Pretty Cure season Suite Pretty Cure♪. He is the ruler of Minor Land, and plots to spread the Melody of Sorrow to make all worlds tragic and sad. Despite being the ruler of the enemy nation, he is seen as mostly comic relief and barely fearsome at all. His personality resembles that of a schoolyard bully. It also seems that he truly isn't evil, just being controlled by Noise using "the noise of evil". Appearance Evil Mephisto As evil Mephisto, he has long light red colored hair, mustache, and beard. He wears colorful Arabian styled costume and shoes, and a black jacket on his costume. He also wears a long red cape on his costume and jacket, with skulls and bones in his shoulders. He has blue eyes. Good Mephisto In his true form, he also has blue eyes and light red hair. Now he wears a white chemise and purple trousers. He wears a light red and purple colored vest with a gold colored belt with red jewels on it. He has white socks, and red shoes with some gold rings around his feet. He also has a red cape with gold details in it. History Past Most of Mephisto's past is unknown, though it is assumed that he knows Aphrodite, the queen of the Major Land, quite well and has some sort of rivalry against her. Not too long ago, he met Siren, a previous Fairy of Songs, and allied herself with him. Though Mephisto is not all evil, he was just being controlled by the noise of Evil. The Attack on the Major Land During the annual ceremony in the Major Land, Mephisto interrupts it along with his minions, Siren, and Trio the Minor. With Siren's song, he manages to corrupt the Melody of Happiness, but the queen of the Major Land scatters the notes and sends them to the human world. Angry, Mephisto sends Siren and Trio the Minor to take the notes back, while Aphrodite sends Hummy and the Fairy Tones. Confident at first, Mephisto is then told that the queen sent the scattered notes to a specific area where the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, reside. Contact with the Minions As his minions stay in the human world, Mephisto starts researching about Pretty Cure, learning more about them. From time to time, he contacts the minions, either to hear their reports or to give them information about Pretty Cure. He was the one who told them that Pretty Cure depends on something called the harmony power in order to be strong. Controlled by "The Noise of Evil" and purification In the later episodes, he is shown to be controlled by the true villain Noise. Like his minions and Siren (before turning good again) he is a mere pawn in this game and is controlled by the very same "noise of evil" that he used to control them. However, he was awakened from his hypnosis by Cure Muse and remembered who he really was. Abilities Like Siren and the Minor Trio, Mephisto himself can create Negatones from the scattered notes when he converted the whole Clock Tower in Kanon Town into a Negatone. He other abilities are unknown, but he can create soldiers using his hair. He also can use "The Noise of Evil" to control people but at the same time is being controlled by it himself. When he was good, he has the ability summon colorful piano keys to appear as his daughter can do as Cure Muse. Etymology Mephisto - His name is a reference to Mephistopheles, a figure in European mythology who collects corrupted souls and serves the Devil. Trivia *He shares the same voice actor with Hanasaki Sora from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪